Guilty As Charged
Guilty As Charged is the seventh episode of Ben 10 & The Master Assassins and the seventh episode of the Crisis franchise overall. red ship is shown flying through space. Inside the ship, there were the assassins. Leader: Assassins... today we start our final phases... tonight, we take Azmuth out. Take us to Galvan Mark II. Intro BTFF TV presents An original Tammar, Inc. production Yuri Lowenthal Greg Cripes Ashley Johnson Bumper Robinson and Paul Eiding Ben 10 & The Master Assassins ends. Kevin, and Gwen were seen driving around in Kevin's car. Ben: Gah, this is bad. Rook's gone and the assassins are still out there. Who knows who they're targetting next. Kevin: You know what really surprises me? Gwen: What? Kevin: They've targetted tons of people... but they've never targetted Ben... Ben: That is kind of strange... Kevin: I'm thinking... maybe they have a plan for you, you follow me? Maybe they have this huge plan where you don't die... yet. Ben: I don't know, I really don't. plumber badge beeps. He answers it. Max: Ben, it's me. You guys best come over here to the base, we've got some news, it needs to be said in person. Gwen: What is it, grandpa? Max: Just get over here. scene shifts to Ben, Kevin, and Gwen arriving at the base. Max is there. Max: I want you guys to have a look at this. presses a button. A video starts playing on the screen. video showed Rook guarding Paradox's room. Rook then puts on a black mask. He takes out his Proto-tool, which he converts into a sword. He then goes into the room. The screen the goes blank. Max: There you have it. Kevin: So uh, it was... Rook? Ben: I don't believe it... Max: Ben, you have to... This was right before Paradox's death. Rook killed him. Gwen: Ben... he's not kidnapped, he just escaped with them. Ben: He couldn't have... he's too good a person... Max: Ben, for all we know Rook's been lying to us this whole time... Ben: (Sigh) Then we gotta find Rook... and take him out... scene shifts to the assassin's ship flying in space. It approaches Galvan Mark II. Leader: Prepare your attack missles. scene goes to two Galvanic Mecamorph guards. Guard #1: A ship... Guard #2: It's comin' in hot... Guard #1: Shoot it! scene shifts back to Leader. Leader: FIRE! ship fires missles. It breaks the barrier. The ship enters the planet. Leader: Assassins, kill off as many as you can, I will go after Azmuth. Blonko, you're with me. and Rook grapple down into Azmuth's tower. Leader: Put the C-4 down. Rook: Yes, sir. puts a C-4 on the ground. Leader and Rook back away and the ground explodes. They go in. Azmuth was standing in the middle of the room. Azmuth: Leader... you can kill me, for I am guilty as charged... because I have failed this universe. Leader: Hahaha, this was too easy. Azmuth... you have failed this universe! takes out his sword and the screen goes blank. The sound of the sword splashing is heard. scene shifts to Leader and Rook climbing onto the ship. They get in and the ship flies away. Assassin: Leader, we have killed many Galvans. Would you like to use the Ultramite Arginator? Leader: No, there is only one charge left, and I have plans for it. I'll leave Galvan Mark II like this, for the dead. Now come, take us back to Earth... the final phase starts now... scene shifts to Ben, Kevin, Gwen, and Max at the Plumber's base. badge beeps. He opens it. Azmuth's hologram appears. Azmuth: Hello, Ben Tennyson... this is an automated message, and if you recieve this, then I am already dead, thanks to the Master Assassins... You see, Ben, I knew of the assassin's plans from the begininng, and I chose not to tell you, because if I did, you would have protected me, and I would have stayed alive... but that would not work, because I truly failed this universe... Ben, be ready, Leader's final phase starts now... He is going after Kevin, then Gwen, and then his plans for you start... Oh, and you must wonder why I know this... it is because of superior intellect that I hacked the assassin's computers... but before you hear my last words, you must know... I failed this universe because... because I was the first leader of the assassins... Azmuth out... turns around to Kevin, Gwen, and Max. Ben: Guys... we have to prepare for an all out war... Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 & The Master Assassins Category:Crisis (Franchise) Category:Crisis Episodes Category:The Tammar